Sycophant
by Ififall
Summary: "The Secret Millionaire" A/U. Brett Talbot Questions humanity, when for the first time ever, he gets mistaken for a Homeless person...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Borrowing the Character "Satake" from the Novel **"Out"**

* * *

Borrowing, the Organisation "Ultra" from the TV show **"The Tomorrow People"**

* * *

From The OTP Prompt site. " _The Secret Millionaire"_ Prompt. / AU.

* * *

 _Perfect._

In the past Girls and Guys had described him as perfect, Regal, preppy, Hot Sexy, Cute... Flash and Expensive.

Some days Brett Talbot didn't want to be or look like **any** of things. That's how he came across a website called Satake's. There he was able to buy Baggy patchy Clothes, ripped shirts, Quarter lengths with Dime sized holes in them. T-shirts with Fake Blood smeared all over them. He did the same thing each morning.

* * *

He'd get up. Get changed into Sakate clothes, get a Star-bucks while chatting up the waitress, who would tug at the holes in his Shirts and ask for his number. Then he'd go to his local park and sip his hot fresh coffee.

Well, it _was_ fresh, until some do gooder ass-hole was practically spiking his coffee.

One crisp sunny morning Brett was in his mock dirty Sakate clothes drinking his hot new coffee, when a Guy walked past him and dropped money into his cup. He thought it was a mistake until the Next morning, the ass-hole did it again.

* * *

" **Hey**!" Brett said calling him, as soon as he did it. "You're dropping money into My actual coffee, you retard!"

"Really?. Every little helps...and you... _you_ could do with the money" The Guy said.

The Guy walked closer to him. Brett's Temper began to fade when he saw how good looking this Guy was. The coin dumper, was Black, preppy, bright eyed and bushy tailed. **Nice.** Brett dug his hands into his Tatty pockets taking this Guy's concern in, almost willing to play along for the sympathy. But he stopped himself.

* * *

"Excuse me? I'm from one one of _the most richest_ families in the area" Brett told him.

"That's nice. There are plenty of shelters around here that don't close until Nine. I can drive you there..." The Guy said.

"Piss off! I have a car! I have Several actually. I can buy your whole family cars for life. I can buy and sell your **whole** fucking family. I don't need your frigging pity pennies" Brett said.

* * *

Talking about Buying and selling people with a Black person wasn't exactly the best idea. But the Guy didn't seem to take offense. He just nodded absent mindedly and told him he'd see him soon. Brett didn't see the Guy until the day after next. He was holding a news paper in one hand and White sheets of paper in the other.

"Here's the names of some hospitals you can go to that will treat you free of charge"

"Are you deaf? I'm not Homeless, you creep!" Brett shouted.

* * *

 _"Of course_ " The Guy said soothingly. He left the papers on the bench. On top of the Hospital information, he put a couple of Quarters on them. Brett took out a lighter and burned them. That night, For once, he hoped that little Samartian showed up on time. Because he was ready. The Next morning the Guy didn't notice him. He actually looked around. Saw the empty bench and walked straight past him.

Brett had been leaning against the Tree playing with his phone and flirting with Dog-walkers, when the Guy walked past him.

"Hey, you! You got no money for me today? How fucking rude"

* * *

"What? Oh... _Oh My God_...Is that you?" The Guy asked.

Brett had taken a rain-cheque on the Satake clothes for one morning. He was sick of this Guy looking at him with sad sorrowful eyes. It wasn't a great start to his day. No matter how cute and shiny those eyes were. This morning he was dressed in one of his most stylish Armani hand made suits.

The Guy walked up to him. Strangely, The Guy lifted his hands up and stroked Brett's cheek. What was even stranger, was that he didn't freak out, or get angry. He was confused, restless and to be honest, a little turned on by this person's hands on him. This Guy was a Risk-taker.

* * *

"What?" Brett challenged.

"Sir you don't have to rent a suit and pretend to be rich, just to impress me. I'm a nobody" The Guy told him.

He watched the Guy look for spare change. Then Brett put his hand up.

* * *

"Stop looking for fucking money. I'm a **Lawyer** "

"Yeah right...though that kind of explains the swearing"

"My Name's Brett Talbot I work for Ito and Associates. You might have heard of them" Brett said.

* * *

He grinned, when the Guy stopped looking for Quarters and got out his phone.

"No...Ito...? As in Satomi Ito. I love her! Her Auto-biography "Alpha Arrival" sold over a **million** copies Internationally. I love her so much! You better not be lying!" The Guy said excitedly.

A few more taps on his phone and the Guy let out an over excited shriek. He held his hand out and then stopped to apologise.

* * *

"I...I'm sorry for being a dick. You are right. You can buy me and my whole family. This whole time I thought I was helping you, and was just dunking coins in your fresh expensive Lattes. I'll pay for every drink I've spoiled, I promise" He said.

He began walking away. Brett felt this irresistable pull in his chest and ran after him.

"Hey...do you have Satomi's book on you?" Brett asked impatiently.

* * *

"Why are you going to beat me with it?" The Guy teased.

"It's just Satomi loves her Die-hard fans. If...If you've got her book...I'm sure she'll happy to sign it for you" Brett said.

The Guy dumped his rucksack on the ground with fury and ripped open the zips.

* * *

"Yeah, yes yes Sir. I've got the book! I take it everywhere with me. Do you think the Legendary Satomi will even **talk** to me?" He asked.

His voice suddenly grew high pitched and Brett Half wondered and Half worried that this Guy might have a crush on her.

"As excited as you are? Sure, I'll put in a good word, she'll talk to you without a problem"

* * *

"This meet and greet is going to be Ultra levels of **Intense**! Do you remember Ultra? Brett? It was the first unit that Satomi ever worked for, she first started as..."

"A Junior Price Agent...I know" Brett said, steering him in the direction of his car.

They got to the car. He sense the Guy's excitement. He was relaxed that they'd cleared this up. But Brett couldn't help but be irritated about all the attention this Guy was giving Satomi, now that he knew who he _really_ was. It almost make him want to get changed back into **Satake** grungy clothes again, just to get this Guy's focus.

* * *

"Do you think All Hail Queen Satomi, could go out for coffee with me sometime?" The Guy asked.

"Hold on Cowboy, what about all the Coffees that you owe _me_?" Brett asked.

The Guy shrugged. "I'll take you both out then"

* * *

"Great. So you get to see your Idol and you can stop vandalising my Coffee"

His inside twinges as the stranger tenderly grabbed his wrist.

"Brett I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I was so pig-headed. And I'm really sorry that I ruined your coffee mornings" The Guy said, taking his hand away.

* * *

Brett opened a News paper to hide the redness of his heated cheeks.

"The coins only **half** ruined my mornings. You know what else ruined my mornings?" Brett asked.

"What else?" The Guy asked.

* * *

"Looking at your charitable, delightful face and never actually discovering your **name"** Brett told him sheepishly.


End file.
